deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Ep. 2 Part 2
Catch up on the previous part here: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous_Race_Fanon:_Ep.2_Part_1 "Look!" Deadpool said. He pointed at Inkling and Daddy. "We need to take a motorboat!" "But where?" Jar-Jar asked. Inkling finally managed to start the motorboat and got it going in the right direction. "Doesnt matter, just follow them! Get in!" Jar-Jar jumped into the boat as Deadpool started it and followed Inkling and Daddy. ~ Paul and Baraka were in dead last, with Paul breathing heavy. "You stay here, weakling." Baraka said. "I'll climb the ladder and get the ticket." "Thanks." Paul said. They were soon on their way. ~ Those who were participating in the Botch-Or-Watch were Superman, Vegeta, Katara, Lucas, Vincent, Segata, Mario, and Pit. Link had finished quickly and got a huge lead. "Nice work back there, Link!" Weiss said. "We'd be a pretty good team i think." ~ Inkling and Daddy and Deadpool and Jar-Jar arrived just as Lucas and Naruto finished. "C'mon!" The Inkling said, as they grabbed the ticket. Deadpool also grabbed the ticket. "Great job, Lucas! That was really fast." Naruto said. "If we're quick enough here, we might steal first from Weiss and Link!" Lucas smiled. ~ Baraka soon arrived and took the ticket, as Paul took a break. Vegeta, Katara and Vincent prepared to leave with their partners. ~ "What?" Weiss said. Lucas and Naruto were gaining surprisingly fast. "Speed it up, Link! We cant lose!" "We're almost there!" Lucas exclaimed. "We can make it!" It wasnt much longer until the boats came ashore- Lucas and Naruto's first- but Lucas tripped getting off, giving Link and Weiss the lead racing to Don. "Link, Weiss," Don said. "Second place!" "WHAT!?" Weiss yelled. "But we got here FIRST!" "Actually, Lucas and Naruto docked first. This leg ended after the boats came ashore." "RRRRRRGG!" Weiss said. Lucas and Naruto approached, having heard what Don said. "High-Five, Lucas!" ~ Katara and RIngabel, Vincent and Pepsi-man, and Vegeta and Goku arrived next, in that order. "With the race for first over, the race for not-last begins to heat up. As whoever arrives last may be going home." Deadpool, Segata, Mario, Pit and Superman left, leaving Inkling and Baraka. The teams arrived at North Triangle Island soon, starting with Pit and Mewtwo, Superman and MegaMan, Segata and Kyousuku, and Mario and Satsuki. Deadpool and Jar-Jar arrived last of the bunch. "Well, at least im not going home." Deadpool said. "Actually, you might. 20-minute penalty." "Why?" Jar-Jar asked. "You didnt get a Travel Tip from Aryll's lookout, and skipped immedietly to the challenge." "Lets hope Inkling and Daddy and Paul and Baraka take their time." Deadpool said. ~ Inkling and Daddy finished just moments before Baraka and Paul. But they were both dreadfully slow. It took most other teams around five minutes to get to Northern Triangle Island, but these were taking around three times as much time. It would be close. ~ Inkling and Daddy managed to arrive with four minutes left on the penalty timer. Inkling shouted, "BOOYAH!", and Daddy roared. Paul and Baraka were nowhere to be seen. TWO MINUTES Paul and Baraka's boat just appeared on the horizon. ONE MINUTE From here, you could tell Paul was struggling horribly. 15 SECONDS Paul had fallen over on his side gasping for breath. "I just... need... one minute..." "FOOL! WE DONT EVEN HAVE TEN SECONDS! ROW!" But it was too late. The timer counted to zero before they could dock the boat. "Paul, Baraka, you've arrived last to the finish line. You're cut from the race. Paul was gasping for breath. "Cant say... thats entierly... a bad thing..." To be continued... Category:Blog posts